Brendon M.
Brendon M., otherwise known as 4string is an Australian efedder whos been in the game for a little over two and a half years now. His main characters include BTB, Whiplash and James Evermore, three Australian wrestlers who make frequent appearances in all of their promo's, collectively they are known as "Austalia's Own", recently Brendon has started a forth character that unlike his others is completely independent of "Australia's Own" and is in fact an American. He refers to EHWF as his "Home efed" although has expressed a lot of enjoyment for XFC. Stage One: Roleplaying Everyone starts somewhere, Brendon started his efedding 'career' in general roleplaying games, in fact he was pretending to be stealthy rogues in DnD table tops long before he became interested in Wrestling. This of course quickly lead to roleplaying boards it was here he got his first writing experiences, it was here he learned the "dos and don'ts", what makes a good roleplayer and what makes a n00b. After a year of this (including an introduction to wrestling) a good friend of Brendon mentioned he used to own an efed with two or so other guys called EHWF (owned by Mace Steel) and that it was still open. This would be Brendon's first Efedding experience. Stage Two: Mace's EHWF/adjusting to a new style Brendon's first efedding experience and the first appearance of BTB, however this crude character went by the name of "Barren Earth" instead of BTB he enjoyed little success in the EHWF and soon left however this was not his only run in a federation called EHWF nor his last in Mace Steel's EHWF... Stage Three: Baker's EHWF Due to a slight error in the URL name from Brendon's good friend Brendon was forced to use a google search in an attempt to find it's website, while looking he came across a second federation of the same name, this EHWF was run by Jesse Baker and later after Brendon was on the look out for a new efed this new EHWF was recalled. This would mark what Brendon considers his true start to efedding. A newer version of BTB joined (this time with the correct name of BTB "Barren Earth") and over the course of 2 and a half years he developed this character and his RPing style. He started as a trash talker but soon evolved into a more character development style, BTB became a very 'introspective' style character and Brendon eventually built a more detailed backstory behind who BTB really was. He's still in EHWF to this day however has started helping in 'backstage' tasks such as match writing, judging and 'RP/RPer of the week'. Other Characters As a lot of efedders eventually do Brendon started experimenting with new characters, he returned to Mace's EHWF with not one but two new characters, a tag team known as A4 (All Australian Ass-kicking Association), this would be the first iteration of Whiplash and the one and only run Brendon had as 'Deaken Juhas'. This original version of Whiplash was a cocky heel, however this changed over time, swapping to a face after Deaken Juhas attacked him with a chair (see Whiplash for more detail). Brendon also created a hot-headed high-flyer of deminutive stature named James Evermore and all together these three characters would become "Australia's Own". Title History/Achievements BTB "Barren Earth" *4x EHWF EC champion. *2x EHWF Tag Team Champion. *1x EHWF World Heavyweight Champion. *4x XFC 24/7 Uncensored champion. *EHWF JCB Award for 2005's best Global tag team champions w/ Mogul *EHWF JCB Award for 2005's Best EC champion *EHWF Winner of match declared Best match of 2005 (JCB Awards) *EHWF JCB Award for 2006's Best EC Champion James Evermore *1x IWA North American Champion. Whiplash *1x EHWF tag team champion *2x EHWF IN champion. *1x EHWF Shadow Championship Tyrone Williams None OOC Awards *EHWF JCB award for best OOC personality 2005 *EHWf JCB award for best OOC personality 2006 Category:Handlers